Hidden Secrets
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella and Leah Swan know their big brother is hiding a secret they just don't know what, When they find out will they be able to handle it. Will it make them stronger as a family or pull them even farther apart? Bella/Sam Leah/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight **

**Family's: Leah and Isabella Swan Twins 17 daughters of Charles and Sue Clearwater Swan **

**Seth Clearwater: 22 Son of Harry Clearwater (Died when Seth was 1) and Sue Clearwater Swan **

**Samuel Black 23, Rachel and Rebekah Black 20, Jacob Black 18: Children of William and Sarah Black **

**Embry Call: 16 Son of Lisa Call father unknown rumored to be Joshua Uley. **

**Quil Altera: 16 Son of Anthony and Nola Altera grandson of Quil Sr. **

**Paul Lahohoh: 22 Son of James and Maggie Lahohoh **

**Jared Thomas: 20 Son of Lucas and Anna Thomas **

**Colin and Brady Matthews: 15 Sons of Jackson and Lilia Matthews **

**Kim Uley: Daughter of Levi Uley and Hannah Logan **

**Couples Sam/Bella Leah/Jacob Jared/Kim Paul/Rachel **

"Where the hell has Seth been?" Bella flopped down on her sister's bed, Propping her head on her hand she looked at her sister through the vanity mirror.

"Hell if I know." Leah snorted pulling her long black hair into a ponytail. "He's been so secretive the last few months."

"Tell me about it." Bella sighed laying against the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"You think he's in a gang?" Leah turned her head and looked at her twin.

"Yes Leah I think your older brother is in a gang." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hey that's what everyone at school says, they say he hangs out with only certain boys and The Uley girl and Jacob Blacks sister."

"Which one?"

"I think they said Rachel." Leah shrugged."

"Good because Rebekah's a bitch."

"ohh Isabella Marie if mom could here you now."

"She'd probably hi five me she hates Rebekah to, remember when she tried to kill me."

"Rebekah did not try to kill you." Leah rolled her eyes.

"I swear I'm telling you Rebekah black tried to drown me when I was four."

"Ok Bella you stick to your story." Leah giggled.

"It sucks that we can't go to the Rez School." Bella pouted still staring at the white celling.

"Well we could, but what's the point." Leah shrugged. The schools aren't that different and Forks is closer.

"Well if we went to La Push we might know what was going on."

"Sure because they'd tell us then." Leah said sarcastically.

"They just won't tell us because we're not full Quileute." Bella sat up scowling. She grabbed a pillow a chucked it against the wall.

"Are you on that again?" Leah stood up and walked over to the discarded pillow tossing it on the bed.

"Again, Again." Bella threw her hands in the air, "We can never be off it you know that. "they've never excepted us of course not. The widow Clearwater marries Chief Swan and births two half breed children what is this world coming to." Bella ranted.

"Bella." Leah pulled her sister down on her bed and wrapped her arms around her. "Bella sweetie they don't hate us, and Seth certainly doesn't hate us, I don't know why he's being such an ass right now but If I have to I'll slap him. Leah sighed as she pushed some of her sister's hair out of her face.

"You always were the tough one." Bella sighed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sure tough bitch that's my name." Leah said proudly, causing Bella to giggle.

"Sometimes I wish I could be like you." Bella sighed, "Tough not so sensitive."

"And sometimes I wish I could be more like you." Leah sighed.

"I can't believe we aren't even allowed on the Rez anymore."

"its been two months I say we go down there." Leah released her sister and started to search for her car keys.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my key's we're going to the Rez."

"Seth will be pissed."

Leah whirled around. "Right about now I don't give a fuck because I'm pissed at him so he can through a hissy fit all he wants but we have just as much right to that land as he does. Weather some of the tribe want to admit it or not we are still Quileute through our mother, its our birth right as much as his. Now lets go." Leah pulled Bella unto her feet and rushed her out the door."

"Where are you two going?" Charlie asked watching his daughters stalk towards the door.

"Out." Leah said. Holding the door for Bella and slamming it behind them. Once outside she unlocked the car and slide into the driver's seat waiting patiently as Bella slide into the passenger seat. "Now lets go for a little ride and see what our dear brother is hiding." A gleam came into Leah's eyes that slightly scared Bella. Leah turned the car to La Push neither girl knowing that their lifes would be forever changed.

A/N So what do you think? Please leave a review. I made Sam Jacob's older brother one because I though it would be interesting and Two I wanted him to be the rightful Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

Leah pulled into Seth's driveway, shutting the engine down. "Ready girl."

"I guess." Bella sighed, of the two of them Leah was certainly the confrontational one. Leah flipped her door open and slamming it shut she walked up the gravel driveway. Bella reluctantly followed her.

"Seth Clearwater I know you're in there so open this door." Leah banged on the door.

"Leah the door's unlocked." Bella laughed twisting the doorknob and swinging the door open.

"Oh." Leah walked through the doorway.

"What is…." Seth trailed off when he saw his sisters. "What's going on you two?"

"We decided we were tired of the secrets so you better tell us what's going on right now Seth Harry Clearwater." She walked past him and headed towards the living room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He tried to cut them off.

"mmm sure." Leah drawled. She stopped in the doorway and her jaw hit the ground. "Holy Fuck."

"Leah Clearwater don't swear." Seth admonished.

Bella peaked over her sister's shoulder. "Yummy."

"The death of me, that's what the two of you are going to be the death of me." Seth threw his hands up in the air and walked around his sisters.

"No you see because this isn't right I saw you three months ago and none of you look the same." Leah glared at all the boys scattered around the living room. None of them beside Seth had acknowledged the girls presence.

"She's right about that." Bella nodded looking around the room. "What the hell have you guys been taking triple the dose of growth hormones and why won't any of you won't look at us."

"Its ok guy's." Seth sighed.

"Hey Bells." Qull Winked.

"Well Quil hasn't changed." Bella giggled sitting down.

Her eyes scanned over all the males in the room. Men she'd grown up with. She gasped when her gaze skidded over Sam's. she heard Leah gasp behind her. She felt like she was frozen in place.

"Oh Hell no." She heard Seth mutter behind her.

"Classic." Paul laughed.

"This isn't funny." Colin said.

"What the hell is going on." Bella pulled her eyes away from Sam and grabbed Leah shaking her.

"Well you see the thing is." Seth trailed off once again.

"The thing is what?" Bella snapped "Leah, Leah snap out of it." She continued to shake her sister.

"What..." Leah shook her head and looked around as if coming out of a daze.

"You two outside." Paul pointed towards the door and quickly pushed Sam and Jacob out the door before Seth could stop them Bella and Leah rushed towards the door.

"Holy Shit." Bella and Leah shouted turning to each other as they watched two boys they'd grown up with explode into giant wolfs.

"I'm out of here." Bella grabbed Leah's hand. "I don't know what the hell they put in the water in La Push but we're," She pointed at her and Leah. "Are never coming back ever." With that both girls fled out the door.

A/N next up. The boys talk and Leah and Bella lock themselves in a room. Thanks to those that reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight.

" What the fuck that just happened right?" Bella asked as they drove back towards Forks.

"Oh yeah that just happened." Leah nodded they sat in shocked silence before they pulled into the driveway and rushed towards the house.

"Where were you girls?" Sue called out to them.

"La Push and never again." Bella shouted she ran up the stairs after Leah and Sue heard the door slam.

"Oh no." Sue sighed. She turned sharply at the sound of pounding feet on her porch before she could stop him her son rushed up the stairs.

"Isabella, Leah open this door." Seth slammed his fist against the wooden door.

"Go to hell." Bella shouted back.

"Real mature Isabella."

"Well fuck you." Leah shouted.

"Nice Leah really nice."

"What the hell do you want us to say Seth Ezekiel Clearwater oh its perfectly normal and ok that your friends morph into huge ass Dogs I don't think so." Bella yelled.

"If you'd just open the door I'll explain. "

"Never going to happen." Leah shouted.

"You two are too stubborn for your own good. He shouted back.

"We are proud of that." They chorused together.

Seth shook his head and leaned against the door. "They found out didn't they?" He turned to see his mother standing at the top of the stairs.

"In the worst possible way." Seth sighed running his hands over his face.

"Which one?" Sue asked the worry seeming to weigh heavy on her.

"Both."

"No." a tear sparkled in the corner of her eyes as she covered her face with her hands.

"It will be fine you know they'll be taken care of." Seth soothed walking to his mother and gathering her into his arms running his hands over her back.

"Who?" She whispered against his chest.

"Sam and Jacob." He sighed heavily.

"Kind of ironic two sisters and two brothers." She lifted her face and tried to smile but she knew she was losing her daughters to the pack just like she'd lost her son.

"I guess you can look at it that way." Seth chuckled lightly. "Now if I could only get them out of that room and explain to them what's going on. It took everything in me to stop Sam and Jacob from rushing over here I was sure Sam was going to issue an Alpha order."

"Where are they now?" Sue asked

"Probably pacing a hole in my carpet." Seth said shaking his head and heading back towards the closed door. "Isabella Marie and Leah Anne are you listening to me?" He called through the door.

"We don't want to hear anything you have to say." Bella called back.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. "I will be back though." He called through to his younger sisters.

"Yeah good luck with that." They called back together.

"See if you can get them to come out." He sighed as he lent down to kiss his mother's cheek.

"I'll try but like you said they're stubborn."

Hmm I wonder where they got that from." He winked as he walked away.

"Oh you." She swatted him playfully as he walked down the stairs.

"Dad." He nodded to Charlie who was watching a ball game in the living room.

"Hey Seth what did you do to your sister's this time." Charlie looked up amusement sparkling in his eyes as he surveyed the man that was his son in everything but blood.

Seth winced Charlie knew the truth even if he didn't talk about it much his mother had told him after it became apparent that the La Push pack was going to phase once again.

"The girls…" He paused and sat heavily down on the couch.

"They were imprinted on weren't they?"

"Yeah but they don't know that they showed up at my house and saw the boys phase after they imprinted and they freaked and ran home now they're locked in their room and refuse to come out."

"Understandable." Charlie nodded.

"Maybe but I've got two wolfs pacing a hole in my carpet and two sisters who won't come out of their room."

"Oh they'll come out soon you know their curiosity can't stay hidden for long. Who was it anyway?"

"The Black Brothers, Sam to Bella and Jake to Leah."

"Well at least I know their good kids but you better warn them I won't hesitate to grab my gun if they hurt one of my babies."

"I think they're well aware of that dad." Seth laughed. He heaved himself up off the couch. "I should be getting back and calm them down I'll try and talk to the girls again tomorrow."

"Ok." Charlie nodded. He may not like what had happened but in the back of his mind he knew him and sue had been expecting it. They didn't like it but they accepted it.

Seth took a breath and walked outside and into the woods before phasing this was going to a long night he just hoped he'd get through it intact.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review the more reviews the more I'm motivated to write next up Bella and Leah have a conversation and Seth tries to talk to Sam and Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

"Where have you been?" Sam growled as Seth came into the house.

"I was trying to get my sisters to come out of their room." He snapped. "That didn't work as you can see that didn't work." He made a wide sweeping gesture around himself.

"Well that's just great." Jacob grumbled slumping down onto the couch.

"What did you really expect?" Seth glared. "They saw the two of you explode into giant fur balls."

"Hey I take offense to that." Jacob yelped jumping to his feet.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Seth sneered sarcastically "but I'm more worried about my baby sisters. I never wanted them to be a part of this." He gestured wildly to himself and the two other men in front of him.

"You think we made this happen you know that we didn't." Sam defended himself.

Seth hung his head in defeat before looking back up at two of the boys now men that he'd grown up with who had been his friends as long as he could remember. Two men that stood by him as people in Forks made fun of him and ridiculed him for his bronzed skin. He knew his sisters now straddled a line even worse than he did. A line that they could never fully cross either way. A line between the white world of their father and the Native American world of their mother. Now they stood at an even worse cross roads one he'd hope to protect them from. One between the Mortal and immortal world.

"I know you didn't that doesn't make it any easier on me or my sisters and my parents know to."

"Sue knows oh crap she's going to kill us." Jacob gulped.

"She's not going to kill you but she's isn't thrilled." Seth sighed.

"We need to talk to the girls you know that." Sam pleaded.

"I know you do but I can't force them out of the room, you've both met my sisters one of them alone is stubborn both of them together are impossible if they don't want to do something you can be assured that they won't do it."

"True." Sam's shoulders slumped.

"I'll keep trying but I can't promise anything."

"I guess that's going to have to do for now." Sam sighed he started to pace back and forth his eyes traveling from one end of the room to another.

"Where are the other guys?" Seth asked looking around and noticing that the rest of the pack were gone.

"They're at their own houses." Jacob said "They though it would be better to leave us alone. Colin is on parole."

"Ok I'm going to go and relieve him I need to run off some of this pent up energy anyway." Seth walked towards the door just as he was about to open it to leave he turned back around. "It will work out be patient I don't know when or how but it will work out." With those last words he was gone leaving the two brothers in the house alone.

"I can't believe this happened." Jacob looked up at his brother

"It is strange two brothers imprinting on two sisters"

"Let's not forget that they aren't officially apart of the tribe."

"That's only because the elders can be assholes being part of Sue they should have gotten tribal membership but because Sue went against the council and married Charlie they wouldn't allow Bella and Leah to be a part of it."

"You're right but that just makes it worse on the girls." Jacob scowled.

"They have to accept them they are officially imprints."

"Doesn't mean they'll be nice about it."

"I don't even think they would be stupid enough to go against the Alpha/ future Chief and his younger brother."

"Let's hope not." Sam shook his head. "I'm headed home I think it's time we filled dad into what is going on are you coming with me."

"Yeah I'm coming." Jacob followed his brother out the door as they made their way toward their own house. "Dad we're home." He called out as they walked into the house.

"Oh boys how was your day." Billy rolled his way into the living room.

"Strange, perplexing and outrageous." Jacob said

"That doesn't sound good." Billy frowned.

"We imprinted." Sam added.

Billy looked thrilled. "But that's great."

"Not so much when the girls happen to be Bella and Leah Swan."

"Oh my." Billy's face drained of color. "This is complicated. What did the girls say?"

"Well they saw us phase they have no idea about imprinting they freaked out they ran home and oh yeah they locked themselves in their room."

"What did Seth say?"

"He's not happy he's patrolling right now."

"Well I guess this tribe is going to get even more shook up but this could be fun." Billy chuckled. His eyes sparkling.

"Only you could find the humor in this." Jacob snorted.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review


End file.
